


too much

by bakuguro



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Piercings, moping & pining, xavier is impulsive and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuguro/pseuds/bakuguro
Summary: xavier likes to impulsively give himself tattoos and piercings - asra calls it the “too much” gene.xavier can’t be bothered moping over julian so instead, he gives himself a new piercing. why not??





	too much

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for this fandom and im not that good at writing so idk what im doin but i hope u enjoy my gay sad apprentice and he WILL tattoo your apprentice if you so wish thank u 
> 
> also ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes, im writing and uploading at 5am from my iphone so im soz ;;

you’re not moping. you’re not even upset. julian dumped you and you aren’t even bothered.

except you really are, though.

and you’re done with it. you eye up the needle across the room - and suddenly your skin is itching, desperate for you to somehow fuck it up.

honestly, why the fuck not?

you get up and grab the needle, opening your door and yelling out “asra, don’t come in here for 20 minutes!” and before he can ask why your door is locked.

you stare at yourself in the mirror - thinking of where the hell you can shove this thing. you’ve resorted to making faces at yourself in the mirror out of boredom when you stick your tongue out and think - yes - “i’m piercing my fuckin’ tongue.”

you stick your tongue out and you can vaguely remember where you shouldn’t stab your tongue - positioning the needle over your tongue. you have some medical knowledge, so you think you’re fine.

you laugh a little. “dr devorak meh meh meh” - julian would have a stroke if he watched you do this. he’d probably throw up. big baby.

you close your eyes and breathe, because you’re not a baby, and count. 3, 2, 1 - and push. the needle goes through and you barely felt it but fuck, you’re drooling everywhere. you grab your box of - quite honestly - random crap and find anything that can work as a tongue bar. and you’re done.

-

you walk out the next morning, and asra, like the most concerned mother asks “what did you do last night?” and you simply stick out your tongue.

“xav, i think this is when your ‘too much’ gene really becomes too much.”

you shrug, he rolls his eyes, and you feel normal again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this ending was so BAD AKSHAKSHSJ sorry but i hope ppl liked reading abt my son :’)
> 
> my tumblr is oiikz.tumblr.com if anyone wants to talk about our kids !!


End file.
